


Никогда не меняются

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Никогда не меняются

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126513) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

***

Споку нелегко думать о после как о старшей версии самого себя. Он не похож ни на одного знакомого Споку вулканца, и ему неприятно видеть и признавать, что он, личность, в которой больше человеческого, чем вулканского, отвернулся от учения Сурака.  
\- О, не совсем, - отвечает ему посол, когда Спок прямо спрашивает об этом. Данный ответ не вполне устраивает Спока.

***

Посол предполагал, что Спок поступит так, как сам посчитает правильным. Последний раз, когда Спок, будучи уже взрослым, поддался своим эмоциям, дело едва не кончилось смертью человека. Не самый вдохновляющий пример, на основе которого нужно делать выводы.  
После уничтожения "Нарады" он часто видится с Кирком в Академии. Спок пытается держаться на расстоянии. Три недели спустя, поняв, что шахматные партии во время ланча стали неотъемлемой частью его дня, он не может найти объяснения, почему его попытки не увенчались успехом.  
\- Ты ещё не принял решение? - спрашивает у него посол однажды вечером, когда они прогуливаются вместе по коридору.  
\- Я продолжаю рассматривать варианты, - натянутым тоном отвечает Спок. Его беспокоит то, каким неприкрытым пониманием светятся глаза старого вулканца.

***

Когда "Энтерпрайз" покидает Землю, Спок перестаёт поддерживать связь со своей альтернативной версией. Он остаётся верным принципам, которые Сурак завещал всем вулканцам ради их процветания. Это похоже на правду даже когда несколько месяцев спустя у них с Кирком устанавливаются весьма и весьма близкие отношения - от чего он испытывает глубокое удовлетворение.

***

В его комнате темно. Масло из лампы для медитаций разлилось по полу. Его раздражающий запах разносится по комнате. Тёмные очертания перевёрнутого кресла смутно вырисовываются в углу, панель, в которую оно врезалось, время от времени искрит. Спок сидит на краю кровати, стиснув пальцами покрывало, и смотрит в никуда.  
Джим умирает; он не в силах ничего сделать.  
Позже он не сможет понять, что заставило его подняться, подойти к своему терминалу, включить его и наладить связь с Новым Вулканом.  
Посол сидит в залитой ярким солнечным светом комнате. Свет бьёт Спока по глазам.  
\- Приветствую, Спок. Как ты?  
Спок опускает глаза, не глядя на яркий экран.  
\- Джим сейчас в лазарете, - тихо говорит он. - Его шансы на выживание равны пятнадцати целым и трёмстам девяти сотым процентам.  
\- Ты боишься, - это не вопрос, его собеседнику не требуется спрашивать, чтобы понять.  
\- Я уже так много потерял, - говорит он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. - Страх, что я снова потеряю то, чем больше всего дорожу, невыносим.  
Посол с серьёзным видом кивает.  
\- Ты всегда рискуешь, предпочитая эмоции чистой логике. Вопрос в том, перевешивают ли плюсы первого его минусы?  
\- Теперь я уже не уверен.  
Посол задумчиво смотрит на него.  
\- К несчастью, помочь тебе найти ответ на этот вопрос я не могу. В любом случае, твои расчёты неверны.  
Спок поднимает глаза.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты не учёл удивительные способности Джима обманывать смерть, - его взгляд смягчается. - Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, Спок. Где есть один из вас, должен быть и второй. Вы сами по себе ответ друг для друга.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты поймёшь. 


End file.
